Blush
by mik4el
Summary: /Hanya sederet kalimat mampu membuat Kyuhyun blushing parah!/ I know I'm suck at summary. WonKyu story. Newbie :


**Blushing**

**By : vvonkyu**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship/Fluff**

**Disclaimer : All character in this story aren't mine but the plot, idea, and story are forever mine!**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon, Kim Ryeowook**

**Pairing : WonKyu or SiKyu**

**Rated : Teen**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), a bit BL, failed!Romance, failed!Fluff, abal.**

**Summary : Hanya secuil kalimat, mampu membuat Cho Kyuhyun _blushing_ dengan hebatnya!**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT BUT I DON'T NEED A FLAME!**

**Enjoy!~**

Ruang kelas XII IPA 1 terlihat cukup lengang. Maklum ini jam istirahat. Pastilah para murid SM High School berhamburan keluar kelas dan bersesak-sesakan di kantin. Tapi masih ada murid dipojok kelas sedang menyantap bekal yang dibawa masing-masing dan beberapa yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ya, Kyuhyun-ah kau harus makan _okay_? Wajahmu sudah sepucat ini dan kau masih saja menolak makan. Aku rela kok berbagi bekal denganmu."

Seorang _namja_ mungil terlihat mengguncang-guncangkan lengan _namja_ tinggi kurus yang memiliki kulit putih pucat—lebih pucat dari biasanya karena sakit.

"_No_ Wookie. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan aku tidak mau makan! Mau makan apapun juga tidak akan ada rasanya dilidahku!"

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Kyuhyun—Cho Kyuhyun— itu tetap kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

"Ayolah Kyuu~~ kau itu pucat sekali seperti mayat hidup begitu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu sakit begini. Sedikit saja ya? Ya?"

Bujuk sang _namja_ mungil—Kim Ryeowook, atau akrab dipanggil Wookie—tidak mau kalah dengan mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_nya.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun luluh juga dan menerima satu suapan penuh dari Ryewook.

Diujung sana tanpa disadari, ada seorang _namja_ bertubuh atletis yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dua orang _namja_ yang berdebat. Tersenyum kecil melihat adegan lucu disana. Seorang _namja_ tinggi kurus yang pipinya menggembung karena penuh oleh makanan dan seorang _namja_ mungil yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Perlahan, kelas yang tadinya sepi itu terisi kembali dan menjadi semakin ramai. Membuat Kyuhyun pusing sendiri dan akhirnya memilih untuk merebahkan kepalanya diatas meja demi meredam pusing yang terus menjadi-jadi.

"Selamat siang anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan belajar tentang kegiatan ekonomi bla bla bla~"

Guru yang mengoceh didepan kelas dihiraukan begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk tidur-tiduran. Kepalanya makin berdenyut sakit hingga membuatnya tidak konsentrasi.

Disana. Dikursi barisan ketiga kiri. _Namja_ itu terlihat khawatir setelah sekilas menengok kebelakang. Ke arah meja Kyuhyun. _Namja_ dengan _name-tag_ Choi Siwon itu hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Cho Kyuhyun kalau kau memang tidak suka berada dikelas saya silahkan keluar!"

Dinginnya ucapan sang guru menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari acara tidurnya. Sekilas ia mengerjapkan matanya lucu. Membuat seisi kelas tertawa terkecuali Choi Siwon dan Kim Ryeowook yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan iba.

"Ma-maaf pak! Silahkan di-dilanjutkan!"

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Kepalanya kembali menelungkup diatas meja. _Poor_ Kyuhyun.

Ahh, tak terasa jam pelajaran berakhir!

'_Waktunya pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirimu Cho Kyuhyun!'_

Semua murid dikelas XII IPA 1 sibuk membereskan buku dan alat tulis mereka terburu-buru. Pulang sekolah adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu. Kecuali Kyuhyun yang membereskan bukunya pelan-pelan mengingat kepalanya masih berdenyut nyeri.

Siwon yang memang sudah selesai dan bersiap pulang, berjalan ke pojok kelas. Meja Cho Kyuhyun adalah tujuannya. Sambil melalui meja Kyuhyun, Siwon berkata dengan jelas-

"Cepat sembuh Kyu. Jangan sampai kau sakit lagi."

-meninggalkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang terdiam mematung dengan pipi memerah semerah apel dan tersenyum autis.

Senggolan kecil dibahunya menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari acara mematungnya.

"Ehem, Kyu. Selamat ya!"

Secepat kilat Ryeowook pun berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dikelas sebelum disemprot oleh _namja_ kurus sahabatnya itu.

"YA! WOOKIE!"

Dan Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan cepat dengan rona merah dipipinya yang makin merah. Sepertinya dia tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini haha!

FIN

a/n: uhm well done~ I'm new author but not new reader ㅋㅋ I know this fic is suck but the plot was based on true story lol anyway, mind to review?:)


End file.
